Many related art technologies are currently utilized for traffic control in general. These related art technologies usually involve a sensor and a warning device, such as a sound-emitting device as found in backup warning systems. Other related are systems include camera technologies for reversing passenger vehicles, i.e., a calibrated camera (regular/infrared) for showing the extents to which a vehicle backing and for indicating back-up turning using lighted “whiskers,” e.g., in the BMW™ 535i™ vehicle. Other related art technologies involve a device, using a “mass” detection feature, which sends a warning signal to a driver regarding a potential conflict with the cyclist disposed in a blind spot. Another related art technology involves a flashlight device for projecting a “bike-shaped” image on the pavement at night as a warning. A further related art technology detects an animal crossing ahead and would warn a driver.
For instance, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0114125 to Kubota of Aisin AW Co., Ltd. (hereinafter “Aisin”) discloses a proximity warning apparatus, method, and program involving a vehicle and having sensors disposed on the vehicle for detecting surrounding objects or vehicle parameters, rotatable laser beam generator disposed on the vehicle for emitting and projecting laser beam(s) onto objects in the environment surrounding the vehicle, a data storage unit disposed on the vehicle for storing data about surrounding objects or vehicle parameters, a controller disposed on the vehicle for controlling the laser beam generator based on a signal from the sensor, and a display unit, such as a monitor, for providing information to the vehicle operator by displaying images on a screen, and a display unit, such as a monitor, for providing information to the vehicle operator by displaying images on a screen. However, Kubota does not disclose predicting a pathway of a vehicle in relation an instantaneous disposition of the vehicle in advance of the vehicle's travel, especially for forward or rearward travel and a turning manoeuvre or providing advance warning corresponding to the predicted pathway, among other features.
Also, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0154815 to Min of Hyundai Motor Company (hereinafter “Hyundai”), discloses a system and method of providing a warning to vulnerable road users, including pedestrians, cyclists, skateboarders, persons on scooters, other non-vehicular traffic, and animals which are adjacent to the road, using a laser beam involving a vehicle and having sensor(s) disposed on the vehicle for detecting information and data about surrounding objects or vehicle parameters, a rotatable laser beam generator disposed on the vehicle for emitting and projecting laser beam(s) onto objects in the environment surrounding the vehicle, and a controller disposed on the vehicle for controlling the laser lights based on a signal from the sensor. However, Hyundai does not disclose: a data storage unit, a display unit, predicting a pathway of a vehicle in relation an instantaneous disposition of the vehicle in advance of the vehicle's travel, especially for forward or rearward travel and a turning manoeuvre, or providing advance warning corresponding to the predicted pathway, among other features.
In addition, European Patent Publication No. 0072567 to FMC Corporation (hereinafter “FMC”) discloses a boundary plane blocking system having a vehicle, sensor(s) disposed on the vehicle for detecting information and data about surrounding objects or vehicle parameters, and a rotatable laser beam generator for emitting and projecting laser beam(s) onto objects in the environment surrounding the vehicle (e.g. a roadway). However, FMC does not disclose: the rotatable laser beam generator is disposed on the vehicle, a data storage unit disposed on the vehicle for storing data about surrounding objects or vehicle parameters, a controller disposed on the vehicle for controlling the laser lights based on a signal from the sensor, or a display unit, such as a monitor, for providing information to the vehicle operator by displaying images on a screen, predicting a pathway of a vehicle in relation an instantaneous disposition of the vehicle in advance of the vehicle's travel, especially for forward or rearward travel and a turning manoeuvre, or providing advance warning corresponding to the predicted pathway.
While these background examples may relate to warning technologies in general, they fail to disclose a system or a method adapted for use with a vehicle, such as an articulating vehicle, that is capable of predicting a pathway of such vehicle in relation an instantaneous disposition of the vehicle in advance of the vehicle's travel, especially for forward or rearward travel and a turning manoeuvre, or providing adequate advance warning corresponding to the predicted pathway, among other features. Related art self-guided vehicle technology has not been known to be adapted for use with multi-part vehicles or even for managing steering to provide an ideal turn path. As such, a long-felt need has been experienced in the related art for a system and method that overcomes the inability provide sufficient warning to traffic and pedestrians regarding the forward or rearward, or turning motion of vehicles, such as articulating vehicles.